Jomei Sanjo
Jomei Sanjo (参序 序明 Sanjo Jomei) is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. An illegitimate child of DIO, concieved using Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. He is largely unaware of DIO's actions and the circumstances behind his parentage, and currently resides in Kōwan, Japan in the local orphanage alongside his twin sister, Joko Sanjo. Since being given a signed baseball from the owner of the facility, he dreams of both going to see a ''Hanshin Tigers ''game in N City and to ultimately become a star outfielder for the ''Nippon Professional League ''to put smiles on the faces of others. His Stand, I'll Follow the Sun, awakened at the age of four. He has recently been conscripted by Squad C. Appearance Jomei is a tall but lithe and slender boy, far slimmer than his bulky Joestar relatives, which is a point of heavy insecurity for him. Despite his slim figure, he has pronounced tone to his muscles, and is built 'like a runner'. He has medium-length, shaggy black hair with bangs that hang to the left of his face at eye level. His eyes have a slight point to them that harks back to his father, though as an overall his features are soft and kind, with a confident smile often present at the corners of his mouth. He bears two birthmarks- a star-shaped birthmark near the back of his neck that he is quite proud of, and a vertical line of three small moles on his left earlobe. His lateral incisors are slightly pointed, which makes him highly prone to biting his inner lip. There are a few, faint freckles that dot the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. He wears a dark navy gakuran (Japanese school uniform) without any of it's buttons done up, hanging open to display a over-sized light blue tank top with a pineapple design on the chest. His pants are a pair of navy baseball pants with white stripes down the sides. Grass and turf stains litter his entire outfit, mainly on the elbows and legs. His shoes are white cleats with baby blue and pink striping on the sides and hot pink laces. His accessories are a multitude of jelly bracelets in hot pink, lime green and orange. He also has a single, small star-shaped yellow earring in his right ear. Backstory Jomei was born to Natsume Sanjo, a young woman returning from a hellish vacation to Egypt that ended with near complete amnesia and a horrible fear of her two children. Her marked fear and anxiety around her children led to unintentional neglect, despite the adoration both of them tried to lavish upon her. She did not leave the house except for absolute necessities like groceries, and during such errands the twins would be left by themselves at home. He and his twin, Joko, ended up relying on one another, becoming inseparable to the point that if they were out of each other's immediate sight, both would break into crying fits until reunited. He had a marked dislike of the sun and would sunburn extremely easily in direct sunlight, furthering their isolation. When he turned four, he began to glow from his fingertips during daylight hours. His sister gained a nearly identical glow in the night hours. His glow was golden, and he would always feel as if his heart was beating with blood that was hot enough to make it burst. He also gained the ability to make other people in the room with him afraid of him when he got really angry. His mother began completely avoiding them, and had descended into fitful rambling when they were near about a strange man they came to know as 'DIO'. They could never put meaning to the repeated word, at their young age, but it stuck with them since it was the only thing they remembered their mother saying. At five, in a heated fight with his sister for a toy, they tried to make each other afraid, and the feeling horribly startled their mother on the couch. She screamed and ran from them, locking herself in her bedroom in complete distress. Both twins immediately became scared in return, and fell into distress at the sounds of their mother. They eventually didn't hear anything from her room, and after a few days without food or water, strange men in black outfits came to their home.The weak, neglected children were transferred into the custody of Aya Mizutani, the woman who ran the Kōwan orphanage. Never told what happened to his mother and taken from his home to be left in a strange environment, Jomei shut down. Though he was put through child therapy, it had nearly no effect on him. He didn't like the orphanage, and spent his time curled on his bed, only eating if food was brought to him. One thing that could at least temporarily distract him, however, was television. He specifically seemed to enjoy watching baseball it seemed, and in an effort to help the child fit in to the orphanage, Aya gave him a signed baseball that she'd gotten a few years ago from a famous, flamboyant and beloved player. This gift endeared Jomei to the sport, and as he set his sights on being someone who could make people happy and not afraid like he had been, and to a deeper degree, to ensure he couldn't be scary and hurt people like he believed he had to his mother, he set his eyes on being a star player for his favorite team, the ''Hanshin Tigers. ''He mirrored his hero, the player that had signed the baseball, and grew to be sunny and somewhat flamboyant. He was never adopted, and to this day lives in the orphanage with his sister. Personality Initially quite reticent and unemotional due to his unconventional childhood, Jomei has changed dramatically. He gained a purpose and found the confidence to power through life to achieve his dreams. He walks with a pronounced swing to his step, swaggering and grinning his way through life. This warm behaviour can stretch to the degree of seeming cloying to many, paired with perhaps his most defining trait; his often cruel and ruthless sense of anger. When he believes his character is being slighted in even the slightest way, he flies into violent fits of rage without any care for those around him or himself. This hot and cold attitude makes many schoolmates find him fake and manipulative, which in turn angers him and doesn't lend to their assumptions. His charisma and utter love for baseball keeps him a small and dedicated group of mostly male friends from his team, despite his reputation. He is also very protective of his sister, and doesn't hesitate to throw himself in danger to protect her, and seems to suffer from anxiety and snappishness when she isn't in his field of view. This is a habit picked up from their childhood that has lasted into their teenage years, to the point where they still sleep on bunkbeds and share a room at the orphanage. An odd quirk of Jomei's is his fanatical love for sugar, particularly in chewy candies, fluffy cakes and pixy stix. He doesn't seem to enjoy eating much other than a select, small set of meals, making him picky. His high sugar diet seems to help keep him energised and jittering, without much sugar in a day he behaves sluggishly and without focus. Talents & Abilities Stand Jomei's Stand is bizarre in its application, its power residing in his body. He heats up and takes in power from the sun to help himself accelerate at an impressive speed, as well as letting him be able to jog alongside cars within city limits. This speed grants him decent force and some jumping potential, but the momentum propelling him makes him unable to turn very easily, only able to change direction with an impact. It cannot be used during the night or when the sun is obscured by thick clouds, and functions sluggishly in the cold, barely granting him speed and only for very short times. If he uses his power between 12:00 PM and 12:15 PM, when the sun is at it's apex in the sky, it powers itself up much more and causes a boost to its normal max speed, but at the cost of Jomei's full awareness and physical injury to him as his Stand begins to severely burn his body. He does all he can to avoid ever using it at that time. Personal '''Charisma: '''Though Jomei can be viewed as manipulative and a bit of a sucker for attention, he has an undeniable ability to sweet talk his way around Kōwan, naturally good at flattery and the art of buttering others up with rather honeyed words. He will usually attempt to talk his way out of a problem without violence unless he is angered by the situation. This gains him few admirers, however, with most who observe him doing this distrusting him. '''Knowledge: '''His knowledge of statistics helps him with tracking baseball statistics and helps him with estimating how good of a shot he has at his decided task, as long as he feels he has sufficient information. '''Baseball: '''In Jomei's favorite sport, baseball, he is an outfielder who is quite adept at running to catch fence hits. He also is a decent batter and can pitch somewhat. His style is quite flamboyant and showy, a direct mirror of his favorite player.